captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants, Esq
Professor Pippy Pee-Pee Poopypants (currently known as Tippy Tinkletrousers) is a scientist from New Swissland. He planned to solve the world's hunger and trash problems but then he planned to shrink the entire world for laughing at his silly name. He failed and was hauled of to jail. But he changed his name to Tippy Tinkletrousers. He later escapes from jail to get his revenge on George, Harold and Captain Underpants. Appearences Book 4 He created the Goosy-Grow 4000 and the Shrinky-Pig 2000. He moved to America beacus he wanted to share to the world his inventions and solve the biggest problems they had. All of the Colleges laughed at him. He got a job at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School in Piqua, Ohio as a science teacher, replacing Mr. Fyde who retired. Everybody laughed at his name. He invented the Gerbil Jogger 2000 and showed it to the class. Everyone was impressed by it until they found out what his middle name was. A comic by George Beard and Harold Hutchins made him destroyed his last bit of sanity and made him go crazy with revenge. Using the Goosy-Grow 4000, he makes the Gerbil Jogger 2000 as large as a tall building and then gets inside. He shrinks the school and holds them hostage. He then unveils his plan to force everyone in the world to change their names so everyone will have a silly name instead of a normal one, and anyone who refuses will be shrunk. Professor Poopypants does this first on Mr. Krupp. Mr. Krupp becomes Lumpy Pottybiscuits. All the children find this funny, until Professor Poopypants forces them to use the chart to change their names as well. George and Harold (now Fluffy and Cheeseball) get Captain Underpants (now Buttercup Chickenfanny, but Captain Underpants refuses to change his name) to steal Professor Poopypants' enlarging machine, but unfortunately he gets caught and the Professor shrinks both him and the machine down in the process. The two of them try to enlarge the school back to normal size, but get flicked off the school by the Professor. Cheeseball makes a paper airplane that Fluffy enlarges. The plane flies into many threats, yet Captain Underpants rescues them and they end up in an abandoned alley. Harold tries to enlarge Captain Underpants (accidently enlarging Cheeseball's right hand) to the size of Professor Poopypants' gerbil machine. Captain Underpants then fights and defeats Professor Poopypants. Once Professor Poopypants is defeated, everyone gets their names back. The boys use the shrinking and enlarging machines to get the school and Captain Underpants back to normal size. Then Captain Underpants gets soaked with water, turning him back to Mr. Krupp. Professor Poopypants is hauled off to jail. On the advice of George and Harold, he changes his name so no one will make fun of it anymore (which he hadn't thought of until George noted that to him). Sadly, he chooses his grandfather's name (on his mother's side), Tippy Tinkletrousers, which the people at jail make fun of. Book 8 When George and Harold arrive in the alternate world, Pippy Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers was seen as a good guy. He was working for the fire department along with Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer, who also became good. At the end of the book, Tippy Tinkletrousers acutally appears and gets angry at two cops that laugh at his name. He then freezes the cops with his latest invention: The Freezy Beam 4000. He then announces " It's time for my revenge!". He then chases after George, Harold, Sulu, and Crackers. Book 9 It is revealed here that what happened at the end of the eighth book did not originally happen. After George, Harold, and Mr. Krupp get arrested, Tippy reveals his newest robotic suit to his prisoners by claiming that he is building a statue for the warden. He then kidnaps Mr. Krupp and breaks out both of them out as he wishes to find George and Harold and get revenge on Captain Underpants for throwing him in prison. He succeeds in finding the two boys due to Mr. Krupp telling him where they are, but George and Harold snap their fingers in front of him, transforming him into Captain Underpants, but revealing to Tippy who the Captain is when not fighting crime. The Captain goes off to find a cape which he does find in the Everything Except Fabric Softner Store. Tippy then interrogates the boys on everything they know about their superhero until the Captain arrives. They fight, but the Captain easily beats the Professor with ease before the Captain tricks the Professor into freezing the suit's feet. The Captain then rips off the top of the suit, but before he can wrap things up. The Professor takes himself back in time five years ago. Realizing the Captain is too powerful for him to beat, the Professor decides to go back in time to escape from him. When Kipper Krupp and his friends run from an apparent ghost, Tippy appears in front of the sixth graders in his robot pants and states it looks like they have seen a ghost. This causes the four boys to go insane and taken to a reality-challenged institute as well as leaving Mr. Krupp to be blamed for all the events that happened in his school. He is fired from his position as principal due to everyone blaming him. Tippy, not realizing what he had just done, goes back to the future while also noting kids 5 years ago were really different than he thought they were. However when he returns, he sees the future ruined and destroyed. He learns from a small boy that the moon got blown up by Dr. Diaper, talking toilets started rampaging around the city, and giant zombie nerds began terrorizing the town due to invading aliens. Realizing that he had created a huge mistake, the Professor tries to get back into his robot pants and undo the entire mess, but he gets squashed by the giant zombie nerd George and Harold before he could do so. Although this would make one assume that is the end of the entire book series, this is proven to be not true as it is confirmed that there will be one final book before the series is done. How the timeline will be undone is unknown currently as the Professor, the catalyst of all this, was killed in this book. Book 10 Tippy Tinkletrousers will return for the final book. Trivia *He appeared in three books overall (Soon to be four). Appearances * Captain Underpants Series ** Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants ** Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People ** Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Re-Turn of Tippy Tinkletrousers Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School faculty Category:Antagonists